


Phase Shifter

by afairlypudgycat



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Multi, Threesome, phase shifter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 15:47:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1904724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afairlypudgycat/pseuds/afairlypudgycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smokescreen gets creative with his phase shifter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Knock Out lay bound spread eagle on the medical berth with his wrists and ankles restrained. Smokescreen straddled his hips and ground against him while Bee kneeled between his legs gently venting over his exposed valve.

The glossy medic thought he would go crazy with the teasing breaths on his folds and the pressure against his spike cover. He groaned with each squeal of metal rubbing against metal; it was no doubt leaving horrible marks on his loved plating, but there was nothing he could do or say to make it stop.

He supposed he ought to enjoy the ride.

The yellow scout quickly darted his glossa against the swollen folds, eliciting a gasp from Knock Out. He continued his teasing in time with Smokescreen’s motions until there was a small dribble of internal lubricant gently dripping out of the valve. And just when Knock Out thought the teasing was done, Bee pulled away.

He returned with a large thing of lubricant with a nozzle on it. He nestled the nozzle in between the folds before squeezing the contents of the tube up into the medic.

Smokescreen then removed the phase shifter from his sub space and turned it on.

Partially solid, the rookie lowered himself through Knock Out until the medic felt something in his valve. He looked down at Smokescreen who seemed to be rather lost. He closed his eyes as he began to grind against Knock Out, and the medic realized it wasn’t a spike inside him but rather another valve. He understood the use of excessive lubricant as it eased the unorthodox grinding, but it quickly flowed out of their combined valves as Smokescreen pressed the upper wall of his against the lower wall of Knock Out’s.

Bee waited with a cloth, constantly wiping away the lubricant, letting his fingers delve up between the two of them. He pulled on Smokescreen’s outer node, and the rookie gasped and shuddered. The shudder in turn made Knock Out moan.

Deciding the moaning was distracting, he brought his mouth to the medic’s and pressed it deeply into a kiss.

Bee leaned forward between the two other’s legs and let his glossa drag against the two of them before slipping it between the lower part of Knock Out’s and the upper part of Smokescreen’s. Bee hummed into the sandwiching of his glossa before pulling his tongue out and kissing his two mates between their legs.

Smokescreen ground faster and faster against Knock Out while Bee placed large beads up into their valves. Knock Out moaned at the way they aided the connection and helped him feel full and enhanced each brush of Smokescreen’s valve against his.

Between them, Bee licked gently and sucked on the external parts of their valves until Knock Out couldn’t take it anymore, and on one especially intent suck, Knock Out screamed, the lubricant and beads falling out of the valves as if pushed, his contractions and spasms dragging Smokescreen with him.

After a moment of silence, Bee spoke up.

“Primus can you imagined if I’d spiked you two?”

Knock Out just smiled.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even more creative.

Knock Out was once again bound, but this time Smokescreen phase shifted to be laying with him. The white mech could escape from their shared binds, but the phase shifter worked intuitively, and Smokescreen didn’t want to be free.

No, he was enjoying Bumblebee’s glossa and Knock Out’s subtle twitching altogether far too much to want to escape from his binds.

“Primus Smokescreen I swear you fit in me like a glove.”

“Not really Knockers, you’re squeezing me pretty hard—gah!”

He gasped as Knock Out intentionally contracted his internal muscles to squeeze the rookie harder.

“Oh you like that?”

He squeezed again.

“Just you wait until Bee puts his spike up me! That’ll stretch you out and shut you up!”

Bee sat watching them with a ring holding Smokescreen’s valve open so that he could watch as Knock Out continued to squeeze him until the rookie could take no more. Smokescreen bucked against nothing as Knock Out ground around him and squeezed.

When he laid there panting and limp, Bumblebee walked over, his spike in hand. The yellow mech removed the ring before lining his spike up with Smokescreen’s valve. He gently pushed in, Knock Out gasping and moaning as he delved further and further.

Knock Out couldn’t take him all the way before his first overload hit him. Fluid squirted out in a ring from between their two valves and coated Bumblebee’s spike. He had to pull out during Knock Out’s overload or risk his own, but once it was over, he was sufficiently coated in lubricant to push in until he reached Smokescreen’s ceiling node.

Smokescreen’s valve was deeper than Knock Out’s, and the medic moaned at the stretch and yelped when he felt he would tear from within. Bumblebee stopped at the first sign of discomfort and pulled back. Slowly he rocked back and forth into his two mates, their combined lubricant making it easy passage into their combined valves.

Together, Bee and Smokescreen more than filled Knock Out, and as Bee thrusted, Knock Out bounced. Harder and harder he went until the medic was screaming in pleasure with each push and the rookie was mewling almost brought to tears.

Bumblebee came before the other two – his transfluid filling the gaps between his spike and Smokescreen’s valve. The rookie let some of it flow into Knock Out’s valve with some creative handling of the phase shifter, and began to to grind around the limp spike. Despite being spent, Bumblebee remained within his two mates, moaning as Smokescreen and Knockout ground opposite each other.


End file.
